La Leyenda de Zelda: El alma rota de una princesa
by Painted Avocado
Summary: Después de TP. Ganondorf ah vuelto reclamando lo que es suyo: La Trifuerza. Ahora el ah raptado a Zelda para obtenerla, pero ella no se la va a dar, así es que el rompe su alma. Tiene un poco de ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

A mi no me pertenece esta serie de juegos de vídeo, sus personajes ni nada de eso, pero la historia es 100 natu... digo original.

Esta es la versión en español de la historia que escribí. La tenía que hacer en mi idioma natal, sólo la tenía que hacer...

**Capitulo I: Todo el camino hacia el castillo **

Todo pasó después de los eventos de Crepúsculo. La Princesa Zelda quería organizar una celebración el honor al quien no solo salvo Hyrule del Ocaso, pero también al quien la salvo y aún mas importante quien salvo a su gente.

La princesa había venido a Ordon con el hechizo Del Viento de Farore y ella apareció en media aldea. Era un lunes, todo mundo había visto atónito como una figura se materializaba en frente de sus ojos. Después de unos segundos ellos reconocieron a la figura como la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.

-¡Wow! ¿Viste eso, Colin? – Beth pregunto sorprendida al niño rubio quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento todos estaban alrededor de la princesa. Nadie hablo. Ellos seguían sorprendidos. Hasta que el alcalde Bo, quien ere un de los pocos que no estaban presentes cuando la monarca apareció, habló:

-En el nombre de las diosas ¿Qué están haciendo…- Era entonces cuando el había pasado la muchedumbre y había llegado a la princesa. –¿P-princesa…Zelda? – Acabando su frase el se arrodilló enfrente de ella. Todos los presentes repitieron la acción. En ese entonces la monarca habló:

- Por favor, no se arrodillen enfrente de mí. Yo no vine aquí como su princesa, pero como su amiga. – Le dijo dulcemente al alcalde.

- ¿¡ZELDA?!- Un joven con ropa verde grito mientras venia descendiendo lo más rápido que podía la colina que llevaba al Rancho Ordon. Un hombre de mediana le seguía intentando estar al paso del chico, pero el estaba bien atrás.

- ¡Link!- Felizmente dijo la castaña cuando el llegó y lo abrazó. El chico sonreía tontamente y su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¿Que esta haciendo aquí? - El muchacho pregunto alegre de volver a ver a su querida amiga.

- ¿No me digas que al invitado de honor se le ha olvidado su propia celebración? – La mucha le respondió con sarcasmo.

- ¡P-pero claro que no! Ya me estaba alistando… ¡Para irme! -

-Ay Link, eres mal mentiroso. Estabas con Fado hace solo unos momentos ¿Y de que fiesta están hablando ustedes dos?- Esta vez había sido una chica rubia con ojos verdes quien habló.

- Otra buena razón por la que vine.- Después de decir esto la heredera al trono conjuro un hechizo que amplifico su voz, como si estuviera hablando enfrente de un micrófono.- Yo, la princesa Zelda, invitó a todos los aldeanos de Ordon a la celebración en honor al héroe del Tiempo, Link!- Cuando esta acabo de hablar los presentes aplaudieron.

- Señorita, Princesa Zelda- Un niño pequeño con cabellera rubia y expresión triste dijo. – Pero, yo no creo que la fiesta sea hoy y si nos vamos ahorita vamos a llegar en la noche y si llegamos a esa hora ¿Dónde nos vamos a dormir?-

La monarca se puso a la altura del pequeño y le contesto:

- No te preocupes por eso, son bienvenidos a pasar la noche en mi palacio. Recuerda que los amigos de Link también son mis amigos. – Con eso, ella, le sonrió dulcemente y amablemente le pregunto: - Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas hombrecito? –

- Ah, Yo… Y-y-yo soy Collin. –

Después del que el niño dijo eso, ella noto un pequeño escudo y espada en su espalda.

- ¿Sabes, mi amigo? Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a ser un gran caballero algún día.-

- Odio interrumpir el momento, princesa, pero creo que hay que irnos antes del anochecer.- Interrumpió el héroe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso de que no te lo dije a ti?- Cuando la chica hizo esta remarca, el joven se sonrojo. La princesa no noto eso, solo río un poco y dijo: -Aún así si ese el caso tienes razón, tenemos que partir antes de que caiga la noche.-

- Pero princesa, usted no tiene un caballo, ¿Cómo planea usted llegar?- Esta ves un hombre de mediana edad habló. El tenía un bigote amarillento y una espada. Se llamaba Rusl.

- Bueno, de hecho si tengo un caballo. Ella esta afuera del la aldea… Bueno algo así. Vera, ella no quería cruzar el puente que dirige a la provincia de Ordona. –

- Pero vimos que usted apareció de la nada ¿Porqué trajo un caballo? Digo ¿No hubiera sido mas fácil venir desde el castillo de esa manera?- Ilia pregunto al la joven princesa.

-No aparecí de la nada, vine usando magia. El hechizo se llama el Viento de Farote y si, hubiera sido más fácil venir desde el castillo de esa manera. Desde los diez años, yo, domino es encantamiento, pero sólo lo eh usado para viajar cortas distancias. Venir aquí usando magia hubiera tomado mucha energía, en el momento que hubiera tocado tierra me hubiera desmayado y causado una escena. Créeme cuando digo que eso es lo último que quiero hacer.- La castaña explicó.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos…- El chico en ropas verdes dijo.

Tienes razón mi héroe – Con las palabras "Mi héroe" el joven fue de un ligero sonrojo a una cara color tomate.- Bueno, los veré en el puente.- La monarca hizo una pequeña reverencia y giro sobre si misma hasta desaparecer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todos estaban en la pradera, irónicamente, era la hora del Crepúsculo. La joven castaña dirigía mientras hablaba con su amigo, Link. El viaje iba tranquilamente, de vez en cuando algunos Bulbins o Molbins aparecían, pero Link los mataba con la espada.

- Oye, Link cuando lleguemos te tengo una sorpresa. De hecho es para mañana. – Zelda dijo casualmente. – De todas formas, se que te agradara, confía en mí.-

- ¿Enserió? ¿Qué es?- El chico dijo con un tono juguetón.

-Si te digo no sería una sorpresa ¿O si?-

-Touché.- Concluyo el muchacho.

Seis Bulbines montando jabalíes aparecieron de la nada. Link no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, estaban cerca del grupo. Lo niños gritaban, pero de repente los monstruos fueron envueltos por una luz cegadora. Cuando el destello desapareció, también lo hicieron las criaturas. El ojiazul rápidamente buscó la fuente de la luz y encontró a la princesa orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Presumida.- Le dijo juguetonamente.

- Ya nadie dice gracias. – Le contesto siguiéndole la corriente.

Llegando al palacio Zelda les mostró sus habitaciones a sus huéspedes y consiguió su muy necesitado, descanso.

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

No puse los nombres en español por dos razones:

1) No me los se.

2) No me gustan

Pero es mas la primera y la segunda. Me preguntaran:

¿Si no te lo sabes, cómo es que no te gustán?

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 89.85pt 72.0pt 89.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.45pt; mso-footer-margin:35.45pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Me se algunos, como: Rosita (¡Chale!), Don Mechas (¡¿Quién se querría llamar así?!) y… Nada más, creo. De todas formas, con los dos que se me es suficiente para dejar los originales… Don Mechas, que feo nombre.


	2. Viendo a una vieja amiga

A mi no me pertenece La Leyenda de Zelda, ni sus personajes, blah blah blah... ¡Esperen! Me llego una noticia de la

Nintendo:

_Querida Cynthia,_

_Te informamos que te vamos a dar los derechos de esta serie de vídeo juegos el 30 de febrero del 2009._

_Sinceramente,_

_Nintendo_

¡Yay! No puedo esperar... Esperen aquí hay algo raro...

**Capitulo II: Viendo a una vieja amiga**

Link despertó muy contento la mañana siguiente. El había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

_¡Wow! Esa cama estaba cómoda, envidio a la princesa por que ella duerme en camas como esa. Están muy suaves y cómodas, pero a lo mejor la de ella esta mejor.__¡__Si__ eso__ es__ posible_! El rubio pensó. _Y hablando de su alteza ¿De que sorpresa estaba hablando? Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, pero… ¿Dónde estará?_

El chico se puso su túnica verde y salió de su alcoba. El héroe camino en los pasillos del palacio esperando hallar a Zelda. Después de una larga y aburrida caminata el decidió preguntar a una de las criadas.

- Perdóneme señora.- El joven vestido de verde le dijo a una señora de edad mayor que iba caminando

- ¿Si querido?- La señora le respondió. Aparentemente ella no veía o oía muy bien debido a su edad.

- Hola ¿Ah visto usted a su majestad, la princesa Zelda? –

-¿Qué? ¿La princesa Zelda? Ah, si creo que ella esta en los jardines, pero déjeme decirle que creo que el calor le esta afectando, ya que habla sola. Bueno que tengas un buen día.- Y acabando de decir esto la anciana se fue.

_Viejita rara…_ El chico se pensó a si mismo.

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Cómo va la celebración? – Una pequeña criatura de sombra le pregunto a la princesa.

-¡Excelente! De hecho, todo esta listo para esta noche. – Esta contestó felizmente.

-Ya veo… Pero sabes que si me sigues hablando mientras sigo en tu sombra las gente va a creer que estas loca. Recuerda, yo estoy en tu sombra, nadie más que tu me puede ver de esta manera, entonces la gente va a creer que le estas hablando a tu sombra. Je je je .- La misteriosa figura se río infantilmente.

- Si, tu tie…- Pero la princesa no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, ya que, fue interrupida por la voz de un hombre.

- Órale, la viejita rara tenía razón, ya tomaste demasiado sol.-

-¡¡Link!! ¡No me asustes de ese modo!!-

- Bueno se que no te estas volviendo loca, entonces ¿Con quién hablas?-

- Je je je ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!- Dijo una voz infantil mientras una figura salía de la sombra de la princesa.

-¡Midna! - Casi gritó el joven. - ¡Que gusto verte!-

-¿No te dije que te agradaría la sorpresa? – Finalmente dijo la monarca.

- ¿Pero cómo? No es que no me alegra verte, pero destruiste el espejo del Crepúsculo, el único enlace entre tu mundo y el nuestro.-

- Si destruí el espejo, pero eso no significa que no había otra manera de llegar. Halle el enlace de mi mundo al suyo, pero al usarlo utilicé mucha magia que cuando entre al mundo de la luz volví a ser la enana que una vez fui. Pero no me podría perder MI celebración ¿O si?-

-¿Tu celebración?-

-Te ayude ¿no? Así que es mi fiesta también.-

- Una preguntita ¿Cómo vas a regresar a tu mundo, Midna? Digo, destruiste el único enlace de nuestro mundo al tuyo.- Pregunto el hyliano.

-Fíjate que no voy a regresar y me pienso en quedar… ¿Qué crees que no pensé en eso? Abrí un portal en mi mundo antes de irme. De veras, a veces haces unas preguntas, que bueno…-

-Entonces, ¿A qué hora va a se la celebración? – Pregunto el joven cambiando el tema.

-Esta noche, para ser mas precisa va a ser al atardecer.- Respondió la heredera al trono.

- ¿Pero porqué a esa hora?-

-Pesé que podríamos celebrar de que liberaste a esta tierra del Crepúsculo ¿Y qué mejora manera de hacerlo que al atardecer?- Ella hizo una pausa y continuo. – A Midna le gusto la idea.

- Por mi mejor, es mejor hacerlo a esa hora que cuando esta su querido "sol".- Dijo la pequeña criatura.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que arreglar. – Acabando de decir esto, Zelda se marcho a su habitación.

- ¡¿Va a ser esto un evento formal?!- El héroe pregunto.- ¡Yo no tengo nada formal que ponerme! Solo tengo la túnica del héroe.-

-¿Sabes? Si sigues hablando solo la gente pensara que estas loco.-

-¡Pero te hablaba a ti, Midna!-

-Bueno, eso lo comprueba. Sigues siendo el tipo amargado que yo conocí.-

-Y tú la misma princesa despreocupada y a veces verdaderamente obstinada.-

- Buen punto.-

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar Midna.-

-Si, pero después de la fiesta. Porque falta solo una hora para el atardecer y tu te tienes que poner algo formal. Ya que Zelda va usar un vestido muy hermoso que te va hacer sentirte mal de ti mismo por no usar ropa formal.-

- ¡Pero ya te dije que no tengo nada formal!

-Aún así, podrías tan siquiera lavar lo que traes puesto. Digo Link ¡Pareces pordiosero! ¡Ahí te ves!- Y con eso la criatura desapareció.

* * *

Bueno, use la palabra "enlace" por que no me acuerdo como yo decía "link" (Obviamente no el nombre, pero la palabrita que usan para describir que el espejo del Crepúsculo es el único al mundo del Crepúsculo) en español. Si alguien sabe, por favor dígame. También, los que han leído mi historia en inglés (que no creo que sean muchos) notaran que los diálogos no son exactamente iguales, la respuesta es: Intenten pasar mínimo 2 hora en la compu traduciendo palabra por palabra, mientras acaban de entrar a la escuela. También es por que puedo decir las cosas un poco mas cómicas en español. Ah tuve una faltas de ortografía, pero gracias a Dialirvi ya las corregí.

Ciao!


	3. El Retorno del MAL

Yo lo se, tu lo sabes, hasta los extraterrstres lo saben y probablemente están discutiendo sobre ese tema, pero de todas formas lo voy a escribir: A mi no me pertenece la Leyenda de Zelda, sus personajes o nada de eso. Solo escribí esta historia por diversión ¿Contentos?

**Capítulo III: El retorno del MAL**

La fiesta fue en los jardines del castillo. Estos estaban bellamente decorados. Había muchos símbolos dorados, bellos, pero a la vez graciosos en todos los pilares, pétalos blancos en las fuentes, algunas alfombras en las paredes con el símbolo de la familia real, pero el adorno mas bellos de todos era la estatua de las Diosas y la Tifiurza. Esta se localizaba en el centro del jardín y estaba fabricada en oro puro.

Todos tenían puesto su mejor atuendo, hasta Link lavó su túnica tan bien que, parecía nueva; los soldados vestían su armadura dorada y roja, pero el más hermoso y perfecto vestido era el de la princesa Zelda. Ella usaba un vestido blanco de la parte de abajo y azul cielo arriba, que tenia unas mangas largas translucidas con brillantes, un cinturón dorado, un collar de oro con rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas que tenía un dije con la forma de la Trifuerza, su corona seguía siendo la misma y no estaba usando guantes. Cunado Link la vio, dijo en voz alta:

-¡Wow te ves tan hermosa!

_¡¿Que diablos acabo de decir?! Por favor que no me haya oído…_ Se dijo mentalmente.

- Gracias Link.- El chico se puso rojo como tomate.

-¿Qu-quisieras… bailar?-

-Ella dio una pequeña risa y luego contesto:

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.-

El la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

-Um, Zelda…-

-¿Qué pasa Link?-

-La verdad es que no se bailar…- Le contesto tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, yo te puedo enseñar.-

-Gracias.-

Ellos continuaron con su baile. Claro, Link no bailaba perfectamente, pero a Zelda no le importaba.

The friends continued to dance. Of coarse, Link, didn't danced perfectly, but Zelda didn't cared.

_¿Le debería decir? Digo, a mi si me gusta ¿Pero que tal si ella no siente lo mismo?_ El héroe comenzó a pensar. _¿Pero como lo voy a averiguar si no se lo digo? Le debería decir. Ella es mi amiga ¿no? y los amigos se perdonan, no importan las circunstancias ¡Le voy a decir!_

-Zelda, yo…-

-¿Si?-

-…Yo…- Su corazón latía muy fuerte, el sentía como si este se fuera a salir de su pecho.- …yo…-

_¡Diablos, yo combato monstruos, combatí a Ganondorf y no le puedo decir a Zelda tres simples palabras!_

-Link ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-…Yo…-_ Vamos Link repite conmigo: "Yo te amo" a quien engaño, no lo puedo decir…No si puedo, vamos "Yo te amo" ¡Repite eso_!- Zelda, yo…-

La declaración del héroe fue interrumpida, porque un relámpago cayó del cielo a solo unos centímetros del joven ojiazul y la princesa. Unos segundos después, se oyó una risa siniestra y el rey del mal apareció. Los invitados estaban alrededor de donde el rayo cayó,.nadie se atrevió a mover.

-¡¡GANONDORF!!- Zelda, Link y Midna gritaron al unísono.

-Yo te dije que esto no se acababa aquí. La historia de la luz y la oscuridad será escrita en sangre.-

-¿Pero cómo? Yo te mate.- El héroe del tiempo dijo con rabia en su voz.

-Dime ¿Acaso tu viste mi cuerpo después de darme el famoso "golpe final"?-

-Yo…-

-No, tu no lo viste ¿Quieres saber por que?- Le dijo con una voz burlona.- Yo creo que si quieres saber. Verás, cuando la enana de allá apareció, ustedes dos tortolitos se distrajeron y ahí fue cuando use todas mis fuerzas para huir. Para que cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte consiguiera mi venganza. –

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para conseguir tu "venganza"?- Amargamente le dijo la heredera al trono.

- Primero, yo quiero la Trifierza de la sabiduría,- El hizo una corta pausa para ver la expresión en la cara de Zelda.- luego conquistar tu amado reino de Hyrule y por último, mata al aclamado "Héroe del Tiempo"-

Después de que Ganondorf dijo esto, Link saco su espada.

- ¿Planes usar eso contra mi?- Le dijo burlándose de el.- ¿Acaso olvidas que la única espada que puede herirme es la Espada Maestra? Je je je.-

El joven no reaccionó.

-Si, eso es lo que pensé. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah si, princesa, otórgueme la Trifuerza por favor.-

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Ganondorf!-

- Princesa, princesa su oferta es atractiva, pero yo aún no llega su hora.- Cuando acabo su frase, Ganondorf, agarro a uno de los niños que estaban cerca. Ella era una niña de pelo güero llamada Beth.

-¡¡DEJAME IR MONSTRUO!!- Gritó. - !!LINK HAS ALGO!!- La pobre casi lloraba.

-¡Déjala ir Ganondorf!- Dijo Link tan calmado como pudo.

-¡Silencio ustedes dos! Esto es entre la princesa y yo. Así princesa, su elección, déme la Trifurza u no lastimare a su gente o quédesela y habrá un baño de sangre en Hyrule.-

-Yo… Acepto.-Dijo la castaña. – Pero solo so mantienes tu promesa y yo se que no lo harás…- Ella levanto las manos y conjuro un hechizo.

- ¿Qué haces?- Dijo el rey de las tinieblas perdiendo la paciencia.

-Asegurándome que cumplas con tu palabra.-

-¿Y exactamente como planeas hacer eso?-

- Con este hechizo. Si tú rompes tu promesa después de haber obtenido mi pedazo de la Trifuerza, este regresara a mi y Link sabrá donde estoy.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces se cancela el trato ¿Qué tal si comienzo un baño de sangre con el pedazo de la Trifuerza que te voy a quitar? Si me agrada esa idea.- Acabando de decir esto el dejo ir a la niña y le arrogo una maldición a la princesa, dejándola inconciente y rompiendo el hechizo que ella había hecho.

- ¡Princesa!- Link fue corriendo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven.

- Ella esta viva.- Dijo Midna mientras revisaba el pulso de la monarca.

- Bueno si a ustedes dos no les importa ya me voy con lo que es legítimamente mió.- El rey de la maldad conjuro un encanto que empujo tanto al héroe como a la twili lejos del cuerpo de la ojiazul y los dejo inmóviles.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ NO!!- Link y Midna gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Ganondorf agarró el cuerpo de la joven y despareció en la oscuridad.

Unos minutos después el conjuro de Ganondorf perdió su efecto y los des amigos se pudieron mover, pero ya era tarde Ganondorf ya se había y marchado y Zelda también.

- ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto el chico con decepción, ya que le había fallado a Zelda.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - Midna dijo optimistamente. –Obtener la Espada Maestra, patearle el trasero a Gonodorf y salvar a tu princesa, oh poderoso héroe. Je je je-

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Mi tercer capítulo de mi primera historia y me la pienso tomar seriamente, pero eso no significa que no la puedo hacer un poco cómica. Si tengo errores de ortografía por favor díganme. El cuarto capítulo ya viene. Gracias por sus reviews

Au revoir! (Francés para adiós.)


	4. En Busca de la Espada Maestra

Ya lo saben, a mi no me pertenece esta serie de vídeo juegos. Yo soy solo una fan que no tiene nada más interesante que hacer...

**Capitulo**** IV: En busca de la Espada Maestra**

Después de que Ganondorf capturó a la princesa, nuestros héroes fueron en busca de la espada maestra. Ellos, después de tres horas, lograron salir del palacio.

-¿Oye, Midna cómo vamos a llegar al bosque Faron a tiempo?- La voz del chico sonaba preocupada. – Porque si llegamos tarde no se que cosas Ganondorf le podría hacer a Zelda…-

-No te preocupes, mira, si vez el cielo notaras que los portales no han desparecido.-

-Pero no creo que hayas traído el cristal que me permite ser lobo ¿o sí?-

-De hecho so lo traje,- Contestó felizmente la twili.- ya que uno nunca sebe que pueda pasar en tu mundo extraño… O más bien como puedes meter la pata. Por eso vine preparada.-

- ¡ ¿Lo trajiste?!-

-¿No te lo acabo de decir? Creo que no te lavaste bien ese orejeas, aún has de tener cerilla.-

-¡Midna, ahora no es tiempo para hacer chistes!-

-Solo intentaba poner una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero tienes razón Romeo. Zelda esta en peligro y eso te esta matando emocionalmente…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Romeo"?-

-¿Quién quiere ser lobo? Porque oí que a nuestra querida princesa le encanten los lobos…-

-¿Enserio? ... Oye ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?-

- Te gusta ¿no?-

Cuando el joven iba a discutir Midna, le dio el cristal y lo convirtió en lobo. Luego la ella monto sobre el, lo que hizo que ella recibiera una mirada de pocos amigos

-¿Ya vamos a rescatar a tu amada Casanova?- El lobo gruñó al comentario de su amiga.- Lo tomare como un si…- Y después de su conversación ellos se convirtieron en partículas de Crepúsculo y montaron al cielo.

**OooOoOoOOoOoOoo**

De un portal que estaba sobre la Arboleda Sagrada aparecieron un lobo con un duende montado.

-Bueno ya llegamos. Ay que marcar "obtener la Espada Maestra" como tarea cumplida en nuestra lista de cosas por hacer. Nada más nos falta rescatar a la princesa y patearle el trasero a Ganondorf.- Midna comentó.

Nuestros héroes siguieron avanzando por la arboleda y Midna seguía usando a Link como una especie de caballo.

-¿Dónde estará el enanito musical?- Ahí es cuando oyeron. el horrendo sonido de la trompeta de SkullKid.- Sip. Ahí esta el enanito…-

-¡Hola perrito….y cosa!-

- ¡¿Cosa?! ¡¡Mira bien enano yo no soy una cosa!!

-¡Vamos a jugar un poco!- Le contesto una voz que, parecía provenir de un cuervo, cambiando el tema.- Se llama las Escondidas y va a ser como la ves pasada. Las reglas son, si ganan los llevaré hacia donde yace la espada que repele al mal, pero si pierden se quedaran aquí…Para siempre. –Acabando de decir esto, el toco su instrumento, brinco hacia una parte más profunda del bosque y sus marionetas aparecieron.

_¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Zelda esta en peligro ¿acaso no le cabe en su cabeza al enano?_ El héroe pensó.

- Oye Link cuando te quieras mover, aquí te espero.-

Ellos mataron a los monstruos tan rápido como podían, avanzando a la siguiente zona, golpeando al SkullKid y repitiendo este proceso varias vece durante tres largas horas.

Link comenzaba a frustrase. El ya quería obtener la Espada Maestra para salvar a Zelda. El enojo y la frustración que sentía el muchacho comenzaban a hacerse visibles, esto era lo que llevaba a Midna decir la misma frase cada media horaé

-No te preocupes Link, ya casi llegamos.- Cuando ella dijo esto el lobo gruñó.- ¿Sabes? Que bueno que eres lobo porque si no ¿quien sabe? cuantas cosas me estarías diciendo. Recuerda que solo intento ayudar, así es que ya cálmate.

Esta vez el Midna le había acertado con su ya "casi llegamos", ya cuando ellos arribaron a una especie de arena circula con plataformas que la rodeaban de arriba, abajo y estaba rodeada por una especie de riachuelo, muy hondo, encontraron al SkullKid.

-Ya me encontraron. Eso significa que ya se acabo el juego… ¿O realmente este es el fin?

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?-

De repente el enanito empezó a aumentar de tamaño, hasta que alcanzo una medida colosal. Ahora el tenía el mismo tamaño de Stallord.

-Bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de que nuestros juegos eran tan cortos cachorrito. Esto va a poner las cosas más interesantes.- Su voz sonaba como la de un gigante, grave y amenazadora.

-¿Y ahora como derrotamos a esta cosa?-

La chica Twili empezó a pensar, pero de repente Link comenzó a correr. Cuando ella vio que causo que su amigo reaccionara así, descubrió que su "compañero de juego" golpeaba el piso con sus pies y manos. Esto causo que Midna saliera de su trance, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

-¿Sabes? Te debería poner un asiento y unas riendas, mi fiel corcel. Je je je-

Ja ja muy graciosa ¿Qué tengo cara de caballo o que? El lobo gruñó.

Cuando ellos pasaron detrás del monstruo, Midna, notó que este poseía una gema color esmeralda con la forma de una rupía y bordes dorados atrás de su cabeza.

-¡Link! Creo que ya descubrí la manera de acabar con su juego. Atrás de su cabeza el tiene una gema parecida a la de Fyrus. Intenta saltar las plataformas que rodean este lugar hasta colocarte detrás de su cabeza, es ahí cuando yo lo congelare para que tú lo ataques.-

La bestia sagrada comenzó a correr hacia la plataforma mas baja. Una vez ahí este salto de plataforma a plataforma en forma que iba alcanzando las mas altas. Cuando llego a las que estaba a la altura de su "amigo" la situación se complico ya que este saco su trompeta y llamo a sus marionetas para que atacaran a los héroes. A veces estos ataques le hacían a Link perder el equilibrio y caerse al agua. Al décimo intento por fin lograron golpear la gema de su cabeza.

-¡Buen trabajo! Ahora vamos a romperle la joyería a este enano.-

Repitieron este proceso varias veces más. Les tomo diez veces mas para volverle a pegar un unas quince para romperla.

-Ya se acabo el juego…- Les dijo decepcionado.

Una puerta apareció.

-Nos vemos luego.- Y con eso el desapareció.

Ellos avanzaron a la puerta y empujando las dos puertas doradas la abrieron. Lo que yacía adelante no era otra cosa más que la Espada Maestra.

-Te debería convertir en humano ¿no?- Dijo la princesa del Crepúsculo mientras ponía el cristal fuera del alcancé del héroe y este se convirtió en hyliano.

El se acerco hacia la Espada Maestra, coloco sus manos el su mango y ola comenzó a sacar de su pedestal. Una calida onda de energía envolvió el lugar cuando la espada fue sacada del pedestal del Tiempo.

Link miro a la espada como si este estuviese viendo a una vieja amiga.

- Ahora que tengo esta espada, podré vencer a Ganondorf, pero ¿dónde esta?- Link le pregunto a su amiga.

Justo cuando ella le iba responder fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que sonaba poderosa y a su vez amable.

"_Castillo de Hyrule…"_ Dijo esta.

"_Héroe, por favor salve a la niña de Nayru__. Su esencia se debilita cada minuto que pasa_…" Esta vez fue otra voz quien hablo, esta sonaba valiente, pero dulce.

"…_tememos que no hay mucho tiempo que perder. Nosotras, las Diosas, le pedimos que salve a Zelda."_ Una voz sabia y maternal se oyó.

"_Vaya al castillo de Hyrule. Ese es el lugar donde ella esta. Sálvela Link, o no quedara mucha esperanza en Hyrule."_ Dijeron las Diosas al unísono.

"_Él podrá ser una enemigo poderoso, pero no tiene la energía para tele transportarse muy lejos.__ Aún sigue débil y por muy imposible que parezca asustado…"_ La Diosa de la Sabiduría le informo.

"…_asustado de que los descubras. El siempre ah sido un hombre muy orgulloso y eso es lo que puedes usar en su contra. Por esa es su…."_ Din finalizo la frase que Nayru empezó.

"…_debilidad. Todos tenemos una, la suya es su enorme orgullo. No lo olvide ya que puede ser útil para derrotarlo. El no representa una amenaza más grande que la vez pasada que atacó. Recuerde…"_ Farore dijo.

"… _el esta asustado."_ dijeron las tres Diosas al unísono.

* * *

Ya que han actualizado una de mis historias favoritas tengo el animo para actualizar! Bueno ya saben, dejen sugerencias y comntarios. Acepto criticas positivas,las negativas solo me van a dar risa...

Los veré luego y como dudo mucho que el 15 o 16 voy a actualizar les voy a decir una cosa más:

**VIVA MÉXICO!!**


	5. El Castillo de Hyrule

Como se que ya me extrañaban decidí traducir otro capitulo este fin de semana, así es que ya no lloren por mi.

Sigo esperando que Nintendo me regale la Leyenda de Zelda, pero hasta que eso pase me tendré que conformar con mi fan fic.

**Capitulo V: El Castillo de Hyrule**

Una chispa de esperanza fue vista en los ojos azules del muchacho mientras iba corriendo hacia el castillo.

- Oye Link ¿sabes que te puedo telé trasportar hacia allá?-

- Tienes razón. Solamente que estoy un poco agitado ya que Zelda corre un grave peligro y… si algo le pasara, bueno….pues, yo nunca me perdonaría a mi mismo.-

-No tienes solución ¿o si, Romeo?-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Romeo"?-

-Mira Link, Zelda es una buena chica y tiene un gran corazón. Ella, aunque, es un princesa ve a todos de la misma manera. A lo que me refiero es que ella no te ve como un plebeyo, pero te ve como su igual. Esto es una cualidad que poca gente de su "altura" tiene, aprovéchala.-

-Órale Midna, eso fue profundo ¿Lo dijiste tu?-

-No orejón fueron las Diosas ¡pero claro que lo dije yo! Cielos semejantes orejas y no oyes bien me pregunto si te las lavas. El punto de lo que dije es que si le dices no te va a rechazar por no pertenecer a la realeza.-

-¿Decirle qué? ¿Enserio soy tan obvio?-

-Si y ella es un poco distraída, cualidad rara en una princesa. Pero a lo mejor se le quedaron algunos efectos secundarios de tener a Ganondorf en su cuerpo…-

-O de compartir tu alma con una enana…- El ojiazul lo dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué dijiste orejón?!-

-Lo que oíste _enana_, cielos y yo soy el que se necesita lavar las orejas.-

Midna ya no sabia que decir, así es que lo convirtió en lobo y se monto en el con la monto fuerza posible. Lo que causo que este soltara un aullido de dolor. Después los dos se convirtieron en fragmentos de Crepúsculo y subieron hacia el cielo donde desaparecieron.

Unos momentos después aparecieron en la entrada de la gloriosa ciudadela de Hyrule. Esta, increíblemente, parecía intacta, pero la atmósfera estaba llena de angustia y tristeza. Era como un pueblo fantasma.

Midna transformo a Link en humano de nuevo.

-Cielos Midna, si te llevas te aguantas.- Dijo este mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Este no es el momento ¿sientes esto?-

El joven no contesto, solo cerro los ojos e inhaló aire.

- Si, aunque se ve igual se siente diferente. Como una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y sufrimiento. Típica señal de que Ganondorf estuvo aquí.-

-Ni yo misma lo pude haber descrito mejor. Lo único que me sorprende y no es que me gustaría que pasara, es que yo me imaginaba, no se gente corriendo y gritando, casa en llamas, humo, alguno que otro monstruo, cosas así.-

-Lo mismo me imaginaba yo, lo bueno es que no es así. Aunque, Ganondorf, siendo un maestro de la magia negra pudo haber puesto un hechizo óptico para no levantar sospechas.-

-Eso pude haber pasado, pero la única manera de saber que pasa es de entrar ¿Listo?-

-Como nunca antes.- Acabando de decir esto el chico sonrió levemente.

El dúo camino hacia la entrada lentamente. Midna con una pequeña bola de energía en su mano y Link con la espada y escudo listos. Entrando sus temores fueron confirmados. La antes gloriosa ciudadela llena de vida ahora estaba desierta. La vegetación era negra, las aguas de la fuente estaban turbias y una espesa niebla verde cubría el piso. Efectivamente la ciudadela había cambiado.

-Si así esta la ciudadela, no me quiero ni imaginar el castillo…- Dijo la twili.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-No se Link, pero parece que no estamos solos ¿No sientes como si estamos siendo observados? –

Los héroes continuaron su recorrido hacia el castillo, hasta que oyeron el sonido de una botella de vidrio quebrándose. Ellos se voltearon para ver que era y buscaron de donde había provenido tal sonido. Voltearon a ver por todas partes y su vista quedo fija en la pequeña cafetería cerca de la fuente. De las sombras emergió una figura esquelética. Habían pasados siglos desde que las benditas tierras de Hyrule habían visto algo así. Cuando este salio de las sombras, dio un grito y después salieron otras diez criaturas más.

-¿Q-qué demonios es eso Link?-

-Creo… creo que es un ReMuerto, pero este se ve diferente a los de las leyendas.-

- ¿Cómo que diferente? Más feo ¿o qué?-

-Para empezar este trae ropa de gala y no parece tan viejo.-

-Oye, creo que eh visto ese vestido antes ¿No es el que traía la mocosa de Rosita?-

- ¿Quién?-

- La mocosa que me contaste que te quito a tu caballo.-

- Ah, su nombre es Ilia.-

-Aquí si que se ponen nombres extraños…-

-Oye.- Dijo el héroe mientras apuntaba a un monstruo con un vestido morado.- Ese vestido ¿No es el de Beth?-

-¿Quién?-

-A la niña que agarro Ganondorf…- Le contesto frustrado.

-¿La escuincla con pecas?-

-Si…-

-¡Espera, ya se lo que esta pasando! Link, ya se que dirás que estoy loca…-

- ¿Dirás? o ¿Digo?- La interrumpió el joven.

-Como iba diciendo, no mates a ninguno de estos monstruos.-

-Tienes razón, estas loca, pero ¿Porqué?-

-Ganondorf transformo a los habitantes de la ciudadela en sus seguidores descerebrados.-

Link necesitaba crear una distracción Si quería salir vivo de esta situación, así que levanto su espada. Un poco de luz se reflejo en su arma, cegando por un momento a los "zombis". El uso ese momento de distracción, tomo a la confundida Midna por el brazo y salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOooOo**

Llegaron a las puertas que llevaban al palacio y ahí fue donde el soltó a Midna. Esta que seguía estupefacta cayó al piso, después de unos segundos ella reacciono flotando a la cara del muchacho con una cara de "Te voy a matar".

-¡Podrías estar en graves problemas por lo que acabas de hacer!-

-Tu también, de hecho creo que me deberías de agradecer por salvarte el pellejo, de nuevo.-

-Link, no abuses de tu suerte.-

-De nada.-

-¿Link?-

-¿Si Midna?-

-¿Ya te diste cuente de donde estamos?-

El joven volteo a ver y no pudo creer lo que veía. Por fin, después de todo lo que habían pasado ya habían llegado. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar hacia donde estaba Ganondorf y salvar a Zelda. Porque detrás del joven yacía la puerta que llevaba a los jardines reales (Lo digo en el sentido que los jardines pertenecen a la familia real). El muchacho ya estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una mano pequeña le toco so hombro.

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?- Pregunto la princesa de Crepúsculo. – Ya que podría se que no regreses…-

-Daría mi vida por la de Zelda.-

-Tomare eso como un si.-

La twili transformo su cabello en una mano gigante y abrió la puerta. Lo que les esperaba del otro lado era espantoso. Los hermosos jardines llenos de vida ahora estaban cubiertos por una neblina negra que le llegaría a las rodillas del joven. Esto causó que los árboles perdieran sus colores vivos y se murieran y el cielo estaba de un color rojizo (Como el de Ocarina del tiempo después de que Ganondorf tomara el control de Hyrule.).

-¡Espera Link!- Dijo la twili al ver que Link estaba caminando hacia la niebla.

-Midna ya te dije que daría mi vida por la de Zelda, eso significa que voy a continuar mi camino hacia donde esta Ganondor y lo voy hacer pagar por todo lo que el le ha hecho a este reino.-

-Ya se eso, pero te necesito vivo para salvar a Zelda.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Que si vas a la niebla como tonto te podrías morir. Esta niebla esta compuesta de lo misma que la que esta en los bosques Faron, tonto. Solo que esta es méas peligrosa y tu lámpara no te va ser útil.-

- ¿Entonces, cómo voy a cruzar?-

-No lo se…-

En ese momento el símbolo de la Trifuerza comenzó a brillar en la mano izquierda de Link. Este la levanto para ver que pasaba y un rayo de luz salió despedido de esta. La luz fue avanzando hacia las puertas del castillo despejando la niebla en el proceso.

-Tú nunca me dijiste que poseías habilidades mágicas.- Le reprocho Midna sorprendida.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía.- Le contesto este igual de sorprendido mientras se examinaba si mano izquierda.

_¡__Les agradezco a las Diosas por este milagro_! Pensó alegremente el joven.

Los héroes avanzaron hacia el castillo. Cuando arribaron encontraron que estas estaban….

* * *

Si quieren saber que pasa después tiened de dos sopas:

**1)**Esperar hasta que vuelva a actualizar

**2)**Leer mi historia en inglés

Elijan la que elijan, me van a tener que dejarme reviews.

Me voy a lavar las manos porque fui un poco amable con Ilia,** ewww**...

Y si se dice **_ReMuertos_**, no me creen? Vayan a Zeldapedia en español y chequen!

À bien tôt!--Francés para hasta pronto.


	6. La aventura del héroe dentro del palacio

Yay!! Encontré tiempo para traducir otro capitulo! Y soy feliz porque tuve la nota más alta de la clase en me examen de ciencias!

La Leyenda de Zelda le pertenece a Nintendo, no a mi, pero a Nintendo. Ya que eso esta aclarado pongande a leer otro capitulo de mi historia.

**Capitulo ****VI: La aventura de un héroe dentro del palacio**

¡CERRADA!- Gritó el héroe del Tiempo.

-Bueno, necesitamos encontrar una llave.-

-Midna, -Le contestó este tratando de sonar calmado.- No hay tiempo para eso. Zelda esta en peligro ¿Quién sabe de lo que Ganondorf es capaz de hacerle? Y dudo mucho que el haya dejado una llave aquí afuera para que la encontremos.-

-Tienes razón, Ganondorf no es muy inteligente, pero no es tan estúpido como para dejar una llave aquí…- La twili empezó a pensar, después de que pasaron unos segundos esta volvió a hablar. – ¡Lo tengo! Quítate de camino Link.- Ella conjuro una bola de energía negra entre sus manos y la lanzo a la cadena y el candado de la puerta.- Listo, ya podemos seguir.-

-A ver, déjame entender esto. Tu tienes la habilidad de romper cadenas, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, tienes toda la razón.-

-Y nunca se te ocurrió hacer esto cuando estábamos salvando a Hyrule del Crepúsculo, es decir ¡¿Cuándo estaba como tu criado recolectando las Sombras Fundidas pro ti?! ¡Que de casi nada nos sirvieron!-

-Oye, calmado…La respuesta a tu pregunta es no. Yo no pude haber hecho eso porque aún no había aprendido este hechizo. ¿Feliz?-

-Claro lo que usted diga _su alteza_.-

- ¡No me llames así!-

Ellos abrieron la puerta. Para su sorpresa el castillo no había cambiado. Las escaleras y alfombras decorativas con la Trifuerza permanecían igual. Igual a como la princesa las había puesto después de la invasión del Crepúsculo, ya que su palacio había sido destruido por Ganondorf.

Los héroes caminaron hacia el par de escaleras que conducían a una parte más adentrada del palacio. Estas estaban decoradas por una alfombra roja con bordes dorados y letras en hyliano antiguo. Un enorme candelabro decorado con diamantes, zafiros, rubíes y esmeraldas colgaba del techo. También había varias armaduras cada una con un arama diferente en los pasillos.

El dúo subió las escaleras, hasta que llegaron, lo que antes eran los cuartos de huéspedes. Ellos tenían como destino llegar al cuarto del trono.

Link estaba sumergido en un profundo mar de pensamientos y muchos de ellos eran sobre la princesa Zelda y por eso, el, ya ni sabia hacia donde se dirigía. Midna lo saco de su marea de pensamientos cuando esta habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

-Para serte sincera, Link creo que no sabes hacia donde te diriges.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Baja la cabeza de las nubes y pon atención al camino! Ahora ¿sabes donde esta el cuarto del trono?-

-Este, yo…Déjame acordarme…Si no mal me acuerdo este se encontraba alado del cuarto de la princesa, si eso era. De ahí subimos las escaleras que están en la derecha y doblamos a mano izquierda, pasando el gran comedor. Eso es lo que me acuerdo.-

-Ya habías venido, verdad ¿Romeo? La princesa ya te había invitado a su cuarto y tu tan preocupado de que ella va a rechazar tus sentimientos.- La twili dijo con una voz burlona.

-¡Oye! Yo fui porque ella necesitaba mi ayuda para entregar unas cuantas cartas. Nada más fue por eso,_ Midna_-

-Lo que tú digas orejón, lo que tú digas. Bueno entonces te acuerdas donde esta el cuarto de tu querida princesa ¿verdad?-

-Em, yo…Fue hace tanto que yo vine y pues…-

-¿Te acuerdas o no, Link?-

-No mucho a lo mejor cuando lleguemos a los cuartos de los huéspedes se me refresque un poquito más la memoria, ya que por ahí esta la habitación de Zelda.-

Midna no contestó, solo soltó un pequeño gruñido de desesperación.

Los dos continuaron su camino hacia los cuartos de huéspedes. Tras una pequeña discusión de si iban a la derecha o a la izquierda continuaron su recorrido (a la derecha) y cuando pasaron unos segundos, estos llegaron. De ahí tomaron las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo lleno de armaduras que estaba iluminado con antorchas. Todo estaba lleno de una calma espeluznante. No había ningún enemigo a la vista. Link seguía recorriendo el pasillo hasta que fue empujado y tirado al piso por un cuerpo pequeño.

-¡Midna! ¡Que diablos…! - El héroe no pudo acabar su frase porque un hacha enorme casi lo parte en dos. Apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para esquivarla rodando al lado contrario.

_Sabía que esto era demasiado fácil._ Pensó Link.

-¡Orejotas! ¡No te quedes ahí como bobo y empieza a patear traseros!-

El chico empezó a rodar a los lados de su oponente y cuando llego a su espalda, el preformo un ataque giratorio con su espada. Luego este le pego con su escudo dejando al enemigo confundido por unos cuantos segundos, acto seguido este salto encima de su cabeza, girando y le pego con la espada. Así es como transcurrió la batalla hasta que la armadura cayó muerta desapareciendo en una nube negra.

-Eso no fue tan difícil.- Orgullosamente dijo el joven mientras veía el lugar deonde su enemigo cayó muerto.

Cuando la batalla acabó, el dúo continuo con su camino hasta llegó a una puerta de madera con la insignia de la Trifuerza grabada en oro.

-Ya llagamos Link, ahora ¿hacia dónde vamos?-

-Creo que Zelda tenía un atajo al trono dentro de su cuarto…-

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? En marcha.-

Link abrió la puerta del cuarto de la princesa con cautela y lentamente. Por esta acción Midna se empezó a impacientar y con su "mano" la abrió de golpe.

La habitación de Zelda era el doble de tamaño que la casa de Link y la del alcalde de Ordon juntas. Un gran retrato de ella sentada con un hombre de mediana edad con larga barba, quien Link supuso que se trataba del difunto rey de Hyrule, estaba atrás de ella con una mano en su hombro, colgaba de la pared. Una cama enorme con coberturas rojas yacía al fondo de esta. También había un escritorio, una pequeña sala con chimenea, unas cuantas fotos, unos libreros, varios candelarios lujosos y un par de escaleras se encontraban en la habitación.

-Si mal no me acuerda tenemos que subir por las escaleras y estas nos van a llevar a una puerta que está justamente alado del trono.-

Así continuaron su camino pasando por el escritorio que tenía varias fotos encima. En ese instante Link paró y miró a una de ellas en la que se encontraba Zelda, portando un vestido azul claro muy lujoso, junto a un noble vestido en azul fuerte con blanco, portando una capa del mismo color y cabello azul fuerte haciendo contraste con su atuendo. El joven de la foto era "guapo", o como comentó Midna y este agarraba a la princesa por la mano mientras los dos sonreían. Esto fue lo que hizo enojar a Link.

_Lo sabía, nunca podré competir con alguien así. Para Zelda siempre voy a ser sólo un granjero ¿Par qué me molesto? Nunca estaré a la altura de ella…_ Esos, entre tantos, eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del joven.

La foto estaba enmarcada por una marco (creo que eso es obvió…) de madera de un tono rojizo y tenia adornos en oro.

Midna notó la decepcionada expresión en la cara de Link y buscó algo para subirle los ánimos. Fue cuando encontró otra foto en un marco hecho enteramente de oro, con bordes de plata y algunas joyas incrustadas. En el estaba una foto de la princesa Zelda y Link. En la foto la princesa portaba un vestido violeta con rosa y Link estaba vestido con su túnica verde. El paisaje era la provincia de Ordona, cerca del manantial del espíritu Ordon. Esta foto fue tomada al atardecer y pequeñas hadas le daban un toqué mágico.

-Link tal vez a ese principito le hayan puesto un marco lujoso, pero ni siquiera es comparable al que Zelda le puso a esta.- Midan le dijo esto mientras le pasaba la foto a Link.

-¿Qué?... Esta foto, yo me acuerdo…Fue un día después de que el palacio fue reconstruido… Zelda estaba cansada y le propuse ir al lugar más mágico que conozco. El manantial de Ordon…Ese día le iba a decir mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero ella ya tenia demasiados problemas que arreglar y…yo no quería aumentarle los míos. Le pedí a Uli que con su pictógrafo tomara una foto para que Zelda tuviera un bello recuerdo de Ordona.- Pauso por un momento para ver la cara sonriente de la princesa. – Nunca me imaginé que ella fuera a guardar esta foto y menos que la pusiera en un marco como este…-

-Link si no nos apuramos no creo que Zelda vaya volver a sonreír, más bien no creo que vayas a volver a verla…-

-Tienes razón voy hacer que ese bastardo (Perdón por la palabrota, pero en una situación como esta uno no va andar diciendo cosas lindas del villano) de Ganondorf pagué.- El héroe dijo con determinación mientras los ojos de la bestia remplazaban la ternura de los suyos.- Ah, Midna…Gracias.- Dijo este esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Porqué?-

-Por enseñarme la foto, ahora estoy más determinado que nunca antes y cuando todo esto acabe le voy a decir a Zelda lo que realmente siento por ella. Nada más espero de no terminar en la guillotina…-

-No te preocupes orejón, así si Zelda rechaza al príncipe azul por ti, me lo podré quedar yo.- Le contesto esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando acabo su pequeña conversación, Link dejo la foto en su lugar y continúo su camino a las escaleras. Después de cinco minutos, el dúo llego a las escaleras y las empezaron a subir. Link traía la espada en la mano y Midna una bola de energía que les iluminaba el camino ya que las antorchas estaban apagadas. Conforme ellos iban subiendo el aire se hacía más frió, hasta que se podía ver humo cada vez que respiraban. Llegando al fondo, el cielo si hizo visible. Los colores del crepúsculo combinados con unas nubes de tormenta decoraban el momento. Todo se repetía. Subiendo el siguiente par de escaleras, los héroes, llegarían al trono, mientras una horrible sensación de Déjà Vu pasaba por el corazón de los héroes.

Así con todo el valor que la Trifuerza le otorgaba Link, con Midna a sus espaldas subieron los escalones. Los escalones del destino.

* * *

Yada yada, cambié un poco el capitulo de la historia original, qué harán al respecto? Nada. Ja ja lo bonito de ser autora.

Bueno este capitulo tiene un Link celoso, una aventura, romance, pero un poco menos de acción...No soy perfecta, pero estoy haciendo el intento. Bueno aquí me inspiré y escribí una que otra cosa profunda...No soy yo! Son los programas que mi mamá me hace ver, Ok? El siguiente capitulo se va a tratar de la batalla! Mucha MUCHA violencia!! Mu ha ha ha ha ha...Ya fue mucho.

Creo que la parte de la foto estuvo chida, no? Me gusto lo que escribí. No me puedo comparar a otros escritores, porque solo tengo 13, pero estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo. Ya saben como funciona esto, yo escribo y ustedes me dejan reviews, _D'accord_?...Digo Okidoki?...Digo, Ok? Gracias! XD

Accepto criticas, constructivas y que me digan todas las faltotas de ortografía que tengo! Ya están saboreando el momento para criticarme, no? Ah, no eh dejado mi historia en inglés, pero mi cerebro se quedo sin jugo de ideas. No se alarmen, porque NO voy a descontinuar mi historia! Me voy a tomar 5, 6, 7 u 8 litros de jugo de ideas hasta que se me ocurra algo fabulántastico!! O como se escriba! XP

Adíos!


End file.
